My wolfblood story
by CrazyWolfInLove12345
Summary: How a lonely wolfblood called Nick finds another wolfblood called Emerald. Will sparks fly or will it be claws? Own Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad dreams

Nick's POV

_Strange things are happening all around me. I'm running through the woods like usual when I come across a distorted shape lying across the ground in a ball, with a black sheet covering it, whatever it is. As I lean down to unveil and help the thing, bat-like creatures crash out and form a giant cylinder surrounding me, but before I realise what's happening I am spinning into darkness._

I wake up with a jolt in a cold sweat. _Just a dream_ I whisper to myself. I glance at the clock. 8:49. WE START SCHOOL AT NINE! It had to be the day the new girl started. I grab a piece of toast, shove on my coat, sling on my bag and sprint out the door. I then remember it is Sunday today and slowly slither back inside to take a shower. I end up on the couch with a movie on and 9 tubs of Pringles surrounding me. 5 barbeque and 4 salted. I manage to eat them all and 2 tubs of ben and jerry's cookie dough. Typical me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new girl

Nick's POV

I was still late on Monday. I just make it in time. I ran all the way, just to see the new girl arrive. How pathetic do I get sometimes? No. I don't want to hear the answer to that one, thank you. I slip in my seat and my bag has just touched down on the floor when the door slowly opens. The whole class is eagerly leaning forward to the door, filled with high hopes and excitement, when Mrs Ursula walks through the door. She chuckles and apologises for letting them down. She pops out to get her cup of tea and a few minutes later Mrs Ursula walks back in. Only this time it's not Mrs U. It is the new girl. And she is HOT. And cute. Ok. I am now going to try and describe her to you. She is about 1-2 inches shorter than me, and I am 6 ft 1. Long athletic legs, curvy hips, slim stomach, she's so lean. Medium sized breasts, strong arms but only small muscles, so not too noticeable, long face, lined with golden brown wavy hair, button nose, medium mouth, with full lips, and her eyes. Her eyes are what interest me most. On the outside, they are emerald green, but nearest the pupil, it is vibrant yellow, a well-known trait unique to wolfbloods and wolfbloods alone. The colours blend in the middle. I am also a wolfblood. My eyes are deep blue with a yellow centre. Three words- She is perfect. She gently says _Hi. My name is Emerald. I'm the new girl here._ Voice of an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Troublesome first days

Emerald's POV

I gently say _Hi. My name is Emerald._ I am the new girl here. A fairly good-looking boy with rough, dark brown hair, the obvious heartthrob of the class replied in a husky voice _I am sure I would have remembered if you had been here before today._ Yep. Definitely heartthrob. I scan around for a seat and spot one next to….. Wow. How did I not notice him before? I will describe him, if I can. He is just taller than me; he looks quite muscular and well built, with medium, cropped blonde hair and a long face. He has a medium nose and medium lips that are quite full. His eyes are beautiful like the rest of him. They are blue on the outside and yellow on the inside. He is like me then. And drop-dead gorgeous. I hear the door opening behind me and spin around to see who I presume is my teacher. She says, in a rather surprised voice, Oh, Emerald, you're already here. My name is Mrs Ursula. She plonks down at her desk and her cup of tea that was wobbling dangerously on her desk edge finally falls. I make a dive for it and catch it, luckily not spilling a drop. If they weren't before, everyone is staring at me. True, most of the boys are trying to look down my top or up my skirt but the gorgeous one isn't. He is looking straight into my eyes. Well, at least I know he is different and decent. I get up, give miss her cup back and ask where I should sit. She points to the seat in-between Mr gorgeous and a skinny girl with jet black hair and says _Sit next to Nicholas and Hazel._ Nicholas…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In the woods

Emerald's POV

Nicholas…. Nice name. Much better than any dumb jewel you can find. Hazel's not too bad either. I take my place next to him. I feel safe. I can't focus on the lessons and it's only my first day. I can't stop looking across at his face. I occasionally notice him looking back at me. We both even look at each other at the same time and I get lost in them. Neither of us notice the bell has gone 'till I notice everyone else leaving. I look away for a second but when I look back he is gone. One of the reasons I moved here was because of the woods right next to the property. They looked big in the picture but were actually huge when I got there. I am just entering them at dusk when I hear a twig break a hundred yards to my left. I jump onto a high branch and see Nick below. He calls up to me, asking me how I got up so high. I reply with this_. Where I come from you have to be able to hunt, climb, get an A+ in survival skills and do all this quickly. Or you would die. It was a tough life. I only had my bow and a bit of money. We all took turns guarding the cave we lived in. Eventually I had saved enough to buy a house and come here._ He clearly wasn't expecting as much as he got and is a bit baffled. I jump down and run deep into the woods and change into a wolf. He manages to keep up. He changes into a wolf as handsome as his human form. It's jet black with grey and white patches on his muzzle, stomach, paws and tail. He knows what I am and I him.


	5. Chapter 5

**long chap coming up. don't say I didn't warn you!**

Chapter 5: The announcement

Nick's POV

I turn off her track and change back into my human form. She probably wants some space. This has confirmed it. She is a wolfblood. Her wolf form is just as beautiful as her human form. It's jet black with brown and white patches on her muzzle, stomach, paws and tail. She must trust me a lot to transform in front of me. Maybe she likes me? No. Don't be stupid. Why would a drop dead diva like her love a dirty fleabag like me? Maybe because I am her kind? No. Stop giving yourself false hope. It won't do you any good except make you look like a fool in front of a pretty girl. But she did look into my eyes for a long time, 'till the end of the day actually. But she looked away again and I legged it. Why did I do that? I stop thinking when I run full force into the wall next to the door, consequently leaving a few cracks in it. I will have to fill that in tomorrow. I wonder if she will talk to me at school. Probably not. I flop down on my bed and dream of Emerald. Before I know it, it is school again. I see that there is no Emerald in the seat next to mine. I don't blame her. About five minutes into the lesson I see Emerald slip in. There is an immediate chorus of wolf-whistles. I am not surprised. The boy behind me, Ben, takes this opportunity to lean forward and look at Hazel. Looks like someone has a crush! Emerald's uniform is standard but she looks like a goddess. She stalks over to her place. Where she belongs. With me. _Sorry I'm late miss. I got held up. _Her voice is strong and clear. What a woman. I am falling for her and falling HARD. Is this what love is? Or is it just a crush? All I know is that I seriously like her, even if I'm not sure if it is love. She passes me a note. _Nick,_ _I'm sorry about how harshly I treated you yesterday. I know you are a wolfblood and so am I. Do you think we can be friends? Emerald x_

She put a kiss! I reply on the back of the paper.

_Emerald, I would be very pleased to be friends with you and you didn't treat me harshly at all yesterday. Nick _She seems pleased with what I put. We both seem to feel more relaxed now. At break I go to the loo and go outside to see Emerald and Hazel giggling together about something. Girls. I jog over to Ben and Robin but Robin is too distracted to talk. He is too busy staring at Stacy's butt. Stacy is the most popular girl in the school. It is not 'till Ben mentions it that I realise what the girls were giggling about. Gabriel, the class heartthrob that was flirting with Emerald the moment she entered class, and at whom I was extremely angry and jealous at, is running around in white girl's briefs and neon pink legwarmers and his normal school uniform on the top half. That is a relief. Ben is filming it on his phone. Gabriel is now a laughing stock. Emerald winks at me and I don't know how but I know she did it. At lunch I hang with her, Hazel and Ben. Ben posted the video over Facebook, YouTube and even sent it to You've Been Framed. Emerald asked me to go with her to the woods after school. When lunch ends we are all asked into the hall for an announcement. Mrs Ursula's voice booms out of the speaker where she is standing on a small wooden platform in the middle of the room. _There is going to be a camping trip for 12 students in a week that will last for two weeks. First come, first served. You will each receive a letter to fill in and all the details will be on that letter._ _You are now excused. _That was a quick announcement. I don't really like that idea. We went back to lessons like normal. That was strange. Me and Emerald are just walking out when Mrs Ursula calls her over. I see them talking and Emerald nod her head. She stalks back over and says Mrs Ursula said she has a spot guaranteed for her and could choose the three other people in her tent. 1 girl and 2 boys to keep it equal. I am surprised they are having boys and girls in the same tent after the 'incident' in which 3 out of four tent members were found together outside a few years back. And they were found passed out after going missing for a few days. She chose Hazel, Ben and me. Sweet. It looks like I'm going after all. Ben will be pleased. He gets to spend two weeks with his crush and I mine. This is going to be good. I wonder if I should tell her my feelings soon. I will. I will wait for the right moment and dive right in. It is not fair on her part, even if she does not return my affections. I am brought away from my thoughts when I see Emerald clapping in front of my face. _Almost thought I lost you there. Glad you're back to Earth again. _I chuckle at this and turn back to the corridor. We turn into our room and take our places.


	6. Chapter 6

**A bit of romance in this chap. I hope you like it. :)**

Chapter 6: Surprises

Nick's POV

After school I pick up a few things and stroll along the edge of the lake until Emerald arrives. I run back up to her, the wind whipping my hair into my face. ''_Am I really that irresistible?''_ She asks smirking. I reply by saying_ ''It would be rude not to run''_ with a cheeky grin. I earn a gentle slap on the arm. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off. ''_I laid out a picnic.'' _''_At least I can say you have some manners.'' _I chuckle and plop down on the blanket. '_'Is all this for me?'' _she whispers quietly, a light blush on her cheeks. ''_Of course not. I have to eat too you know.'' _I hand her a glass of champagne and a plate of speared cocktail sausages. She smiles up at me and I can't help thinking about how beautiful she is. '_'Only meat? Surely there is something else in that basket?_'' This time she is the one with a cheeky grin. ''_Well… It was either sausage or chocolate covered cheese'' _She laughs and I start to lean in towards her when Gabriel comes wandering out from the woods. '_' Ha! I knew you liked Emerald!_'' He shouts at me with glee. _ '' Have you been spying on us, willing for a girlfriend as desperate as you? Is that why you came out here, just to find her with me? I hope you don't mind that she isn't interested in you.'' _He ignores me and stalks straight over towards Emerald. I notice that she is standing in a fighting stance. Gabriel tries to grab her but gets a swift kick to the jaw. Ouch. _''Oooooowwww. That hurt. I only wanted a kiss. It must have hurt as much as my jaw now when you fell down from heaven''_ Emerald, being the feisty woman she is, replies almost as powerfully as her kick. '_'It hurt less than when you jumped up from hell._'' Touché. Man, this girl is hot. What she does to me. Gabriel looks hurt and skulks off. ''_I think that is the last we'll see of Gabriel for a while.'' _I grin at her. ''_Where were we?'' _The rest of the afternoon was magical. We ate, raced, talked and even had a mini competition to see who would make a better pack leader. In the end we called it a draw. But my favourite part was when we went swimming in the lake. Luckily we had both come prepared. I brought two towels and my trunks in the picnic basket and Emerald wore a bikini underneath her top and shorts. To say the least she looks amazing in a bikini. After a long swim we come out, dry off, change and collapse underneath an old oak. That is where she is now. I got up to get the box of chocolates stashed in the picnic basket. I return to her with them and she smiles gratefully at me. I rest against the oak stump and she lays back against my chest. Together we eat chocolates and watch the sunset. I fall asleep with her in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Messing around

Emerald's POV

I wake up in his arms. He has them wrapped around my stomach. He looks so calm while he sleeps. I really want to kiss him right now. It takes me a few moments to remember what happened yesterday and believe this isn't just a dream. I gently ease his arms off me and wake him by collecting some water in my hands and pour their contents over his face. He jumps up immediately and I giggle at his reaction. He calms down when he sees me, laughing so hard I'm almost crying, in a pile on the floor. He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder and I'm still giggling. ''This is for my rude awakening'' and before I know it I am surrounded by water yet his arms are still around me. He pulls me back up and I make sure that I still have tons of water in my mouth. He dunked me. And now he will pay. I squirt all the water in my mouth over him. The water soaks his t-shirt, sucking in and sticking to the abs I got a look at yesterday. I remember the look on his face when he saw me in my bikini.

_Begin Flashback_

_''Hey, Wanna go for a swim.'' ''Sure, I brought some stuff but where's your swimsuit.'' ''I've been wearing it all the time. So swim time!'' I slip off my top and shorts, revealing _

_my bikini. His jaw drops and just stares at me for a few seconds before regaining his composure and he shakes his head. ''Ok, but I need to change first so no peeking, no matter how much you want to.'' He says with a cheeky smile. Typical. ''Yeah right, in your dreams.'' I scoff. ''Race ya!'' With that I sprint off in the general direction of the surf._

_End flashback._

He is still in shock so I click in front of his face a few times. His arms suddenly grab my sides and tickle me hard. I immediately give in as being tickled is my one weakness. He knows that now. After he is satisfied with my torture we wrestle on the sand. ''_Do we have school today?'' _I blurt out unexpectedly. ''_I think so… it is Friday right?'' ''We better go then. School will start soon.'' _We run to our homes and get ready for school. I can't wait to see him again as I am missing him, even though we just parted. Strange. I think I might have a small crush on him. Aaargh. Who am I kidding? I love him. I know that much. I can't believe how much flirting we did earlier. Maybe he likes me back? That I will never know. Probably not. I sigh. I run to school. I slow down as I come to town as I don't want anyone seeing me. I burst into the classroom and flounce over to my seat. He hasn't arrived yet. I feel a dull ache in my chest. I also feel bitterly disappointed and I have no

idea why. I sit in silence and stare out of the window. When he bursts through the door, I shout his name in shock and everyone looks up to see what has happened. His clothes are covered with rips and dirt and are in tatters. ''_Sorry to disappoint everyone but I just tripped into a bramble bush. I was walking here when a big lorry came rattling down the lane. I would have been squashed into the bush anyway so I thought it would be best to avoid contact with the lorry. There you have it. My story. I hope you have enjoyed it.''_ I relax considerably when I hear his soothing voice. Man, what he does to me. That's when I notice them. Small scratch marks were etched along his collar bone and there were tufts of fur caught on his clothing. This can only mean one thing. He fought with another wolfblood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the second meeting

Emerald's POV

I am still in shock for a few moments and am just about to speak to him when Mrs Ursula clears her throat and asks for our camp slips. Oh, I forgot about them. I shakily extract my slip from the apocalypse inside of my bag. I feel like that myself. Outside I look fine, but inside is a horrendous battle of emotions. Worry, sadness and anger have joy, hope and love blocked, and are bombing them with everything until nothing remains. We file into a line and Nick slips into the queue behind me. I am slightly relieved about that. At least he will definately be going to camp on Monday. When it is my turn Mrs U whispers that she is happy I'm going as I will get the chance to bond with people. Yeah right. I flop into my seat and catch a whiff of the wolfblood that attacked Nick when he returns. It smells familiar but I can't quite place it. Weird. I relax throughout the day and deside that tonight would be a good day for a movie night. I want to bond with my tent members, even if they are my best friends. I ask them at break and they all agree it would be cool. They can choose the movie. I just can't wait to spend time with him. ''Hey, can we go for a run before the guys come over for a movie at 6?'' I ask meekly. ''Sure, it's not like I'm doing anything later.'' ''Sweet, I'll see you later.'' His voice is in the deep, casual tone I've fallen in love it is time to go home, I am on the edge of my seat, waiting for the bell to go off. As the sharp, alerting bell goes off I race for the door, challenging him to a race into the woods. As I am entering the woods I hear a rustle behind me. He is catching me up but too late. I jump into the nearest tree. I will wait until he comes past and jump directly infront of him and rub in his face how he was beaten by a girl. Ha. I crouch down, ready to jump down at any moment. After five minutes I start to get annoyed and extremely bored. A few minutes later I hear a yelp. No. This can't be happening again. Not again. Without thinking, I run at full speed towards the sound and I am truly shocked at what I see. Nick is being pinned to the floor by a wild wolfblood with it's claws firmly stuck in his shoulders. I race towards him and place a clean blow, knocking the wolfblood off of Nick. He changes back and I see who it is. Jake.


End file.
